The use of networks and mobile networks has grown exponentially in recent years. Networks transmit blocks of data between locations on the networks called nodes. Some wireless network architectures, called ad hoc networks, do not have a fixed infrastructure. As such, it is beneficial to maintain regularly updated topology information for the network. Existing protocols for global topology discovery assume that network-wide broadcast in ad hoc wireless networks is inefficient and should be avoided. Accordingly, there is a need for global topology discovery in a manner that can take advantage of efficient network-wide broadcast capabilities of ad hoc wireless network architectures such as Barrage Relay Networks.